


Huellas en invierno

by Dunloth



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: Un día cualquiera en los viajes de Ginko.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Huellas en invierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsiYepYep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiYepYep/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Footprints on a winter road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411707) by [Dunloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth)



> Este es un regalo para Asiri en el evento Doodles For Drabbles del Kakashi Lounge en Discord, inspirado por su estupendo arte de Mushi-Shi. ¡Espero que te guste! 🌼🍂🍁🍃

El bosque en esta zona de colinas está tranquilo. Los animales han empezado a prepararse para el invierno; las hojas de los árboles caen en silencio, tapizando el camino de tonos entre el rojo y el amarillo, suavizando el ruido de los pasos de Ginko, que lleva todo el día caminando. 

_Menos mal que el tiempo no ha cambiado aún,_ piensa. El otoño se estira y las primeras nieves aún no han llegado.

Si todo va bien Ginko podrá llegar en un par de días al pueblo donde le espera su siguiente encargo: una familia que ha pedido ayuda porque su hijo ha dejado de entender las palabras que le dicen, aunque sigue oyendo perfectamente. Ginko tiene una idea de lo que puede ser, pero necesita confirmarlo. Hay un tipo de mushi que provoca ese efecto cuando se aloja en los niños. Si resulta ser lo que Ginko piensa, la solución es rápida y no dañará ni al niño ni al mushi. Esa clase de remedio es la favorita de Ginko.

Según avanza el día las nubes van cubriendo el cielo. Hay una cabaña abandonada dos colinas más allá; Ginko ya se ha refugiado allí otras veces durante sus viajes. El sitio está un poco destartalado y rancio pero es un lujo comparado con la perspectiva de pasar la noche de otoño al raso, sobre todo si va a llover. Ginko aprieta el paso para llegar allí antes de que anochezca.

 _No, no va a llover esta noche, va a nevar._ Ginko lo siente en los huesos, en la calidad del aire, y en los mushi que revolotean a su alrededor, curiosos por su presencia y excitados por el invierno que por fin se decide a llegar.

A Ginko le gusta el invierno también, aunque no debería, porque el mal tiempo siempre le causa problemas para desplazarse. En el fondo Ginko aprecia esos días en que la nieve bloquea los caminos y le obliga a quedarse en una aldea más tiempo del que había planeado. El silencio de los bosques, la belleza cristalina del hielo en los estanques y en los carámbanos que cuelgan sobre las puertas y ventanas, la suavidad engañosa de la nieve… Ginko disfruta de todas estas cosas, y de la ocasión de observar los mushi que sólo aparecen cuando las temperaturas bajan de cero. En esos días es cuando más anotaciones hace en sus cuadernos de campo.

Ginko llega a la cabaña justo cuando los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer. Para cuando ha terminado de limpiar un poco y encender un fuego, una ligera capa blanca ya cubre el mundo exterior.

La cabaña tiene una chimenea con un hogar decente, y hay un par de cazuelas de barro que se pueden usar si se lavan bien. Ginko saca de su mochila una bolsita con raíces, un par de patatas y zanahorias, y otros vegetales que ha ido recogiendo por el camino, animado ante la perspectiva de cenar algo caliente y bastante mejor que las noches pasadas.

Ginko prepara su cena mientras afuera termina de anochecer y la nieve sigue cayendo. Algunos mushi se han acercado, atraídos por el calor de la chimenea que se extiende por la pequeña habitación, pequeños puntos y hebras luminosas flotando cerca del techo, como si bailaran con la música misteriosa de su mundo. Estos mushi son inofensivos, Ginko los conoce bien. En noches tranquilas como esta Ginko se entretiene mirándolos, estudiando sus movimientos y sus acciones, por si aprende alguna cosa nueva de ellos.

Después de la reconfortante cena, Ginko fuma sentado frente al fuego del hogar. 

En noches como estas Ginko no se siente solo. Es verdad que su estilo de vida le deja mucho tiempo para pensar, para que su mente divague y se vaya por derroteros extraños, y no es una sorpresa que Ginko a veces piense en cómo sería su vida si fuera… Normal.

 _Normal,_ piensa, divertido. _En el fondo nadie es normal._ Todas las personas tienen sus historias, sus secretos, sus silencios. Algunas de esas historias son más sorprendentes que los relatos de los mushi más extraños.

No es que Ginko se sienta solo, no es que quiera compartir su vida con otras personas. Dejando a un lado su _problemilla_ que le impide asentarse en un sitio fijo, a estas alturas Ginko no está muy seguro de si sería capaz de vivir en familia.

Sus viajes no son sólo por obligación. Algo le dice a Ginko que si tuviera que quedarse en un sitio se acabaría sintiendo encerrado, se marchitaría. Le gusta demasiado aprender cosas nuevas, lugares nuevos, mushi nuevos. Y hay gente que necesita su ayuda. Hay demasiados pocos mushi-shi.

Mientras la nieve cae fuera, Ginko duerme sin soñar con nada. Los mushi de la cabaña descienden y se acercan a él sin tocarle, girando a su alrededor como una guardia silenciosa.

A la mañana siguiente ha dejado de nevar. Ginko recoge sus pocas cosas, se pone su chaqueta más gruesa y su bufanda, y deja la cabaña. La nieve cruje bajo sus pies al caminar; a Ginko le encanta ese sonido. La belleza del bosque en invierno hace que merezca la pena la complicación del camino. 

Ginko desaparece por el sendero, colina abajo. Sus pasos sobre la nieve se borran después de unas pocas horas.


End file.
